Parker Warren Paris Halliwell
Parker is ½ witch and ½ cupid and the only son and youngest child of Coop and Phoebe halliwell. he is the youger brother to Penelope and Prue, Parker was born on Halloween 2014 or 31st October 2014 at approximately 1:30pm making him 16 years of age, He was born 344 years after the first born witch in the family, Melinda Warren as she was born on 31st October 1670. As he was born on one of the most powerful days/night ever Parker is one of the most powerful beings the world has ever known along with Wyatt. Early/ School Life Parker grew up as the baby of the family being the youngest of them all. Along with his family he is part of the ultimate 13. Parker is a gay male, who is at Baker High school studying Maths, English, Drama, Latin, Spanish, French, Cheerleading, History, dance and hair & beauty. Description Parker is 5ft6½, he has blond hair with a blue streak in his hair thanks to his Cousin Wyatt messing up a potion. He has blue eyes, a nice smile and is smooth and tanned everywhere. He has his eyebrow, nipple and his left ear pierced and also his tongue. He also has his belly button pierced but his family don't know about that yet. Parker cares a great deal about his family and friends. Parker loves fighting demons and using/practising his powers along with his family and magical friends. he has a cute six week old kitten called Princess, he is the only witch in his family apart from Chris who has all three of the origional warren powers, Telekinesis, Premonitions and Molecular Immbolization. Parker's Aliases include Par(demonic Alias), the ultimate power (demonic Alias), the power of nine, the blessed ones, Warren. His best friends in the whole world include Luther, Ashleigh, Angela, Stacey, Cali, Leanne, Jordan, Joshua, Callum, his cousins Wyatt, Chris and Henry Junior. As well as normal school Parker attends magic school where he studies Potion making, Spell Casting, telekinesis classes, teleportation classes, Advanced magic, Modern magic, Advanced Combat and Astral projection classes. he has his own Book of Shadows, Potions, Crystals and his own spells. Parker likes men, music, movies, cinema, shopping, using powers, vanquishing demons. he fears Dogs, rats, SNAKES, mice, rollercoasters, spiders, the woogyman. as well as studying Parker works as a waiter and as an apprentise at a hair & beauty salon. Relationships with Family Parker has a very good relationship with his whole family. he like all teenagers have a typical teenage relationship with his parents. He truly loves them but sometimes annoys them. Parker's relationship with his oldest sister Prudence is a very typical older sister-younger brother relationship, meaning they fight alot as well as argue, but they really love each other so much. They have fallen out about things but when Prue discovered the truth she apologised to her brother. His relationship with his older sister Penelope is typical as They often fight but they truly love each other. Parker really looks up to his older cousin Wyatt, he often gets annoyed with Wyatt though as Wyatt can sometimes boss him around. Wyatt is one of Parker’s best friends. Parker’s relationship with Chris is really good as he actually confided in Chris in the fact he is gay. Chris is one of Parker’s best friends, Parker’s relationship with his cousin Melinda is good and he confides in her about everything in life except that he’s gay, which she was hurt about as she thought he could tell her about everything. Parker’s relationship with his cousin Pandora Is excellent. They go shopping together and go to cinema, unless they argue and when they do argue they dont talk for days. Parker’s relationship with Patricia is ok, they sometimes argue, but all in all they love each other as cousins do. Parkers relationship with Henry is great, They are best friends and love each other like brothers. Parker loves spending time with his grandfather Victor. He also loves his aunts Piper and Paige. he gets on well with his uncles Leo and Henry sometimes. He summons his Aunt prue, grandma Patty and great grams Penny on a daily sometimes weekly basis. He adores and loves his kitten princess. Witches powers Telekinesis -''' The ability to move things with the mind via hands and/or eyes. '''Astral Projection-Make a "copy" of yourself appear wherever the user desires by projecting their consciousness Premonitions-The ability to see past, present, and future events of a touched object with enough psychic energy, also comes as a danger sense so he can dodge attacks with perfect timing Levitation-The ability to magically propel oneself in the air without the use of tools. Molecular Immobilization-'The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or person to the point where they stop moving completely, almost like stopping time itself. '''Molecular Combustion-' The ability to Speed up molecules of an object or person to the point where it explodes. I'''nvisibility- the ability to render oneself invisible, can also make other people and objects invisible as well. Telepathy-''' the ability to hear and broadcast oneself and other people’s thoughts. Shares this power with the rest of his family. '''Hyper Speed/Super Speed-'''The ability to run extremely fast by the speed of light. '''Conjuration- '''the ability to conjure objects from thin air. '''Elemental Generation- '''the ability to control/ manipulate the Elements. And also teleport using elemental powers. Cupid Powers '''Empathy- The ability to read and feel others' feelings and emotions, and channel the emotions and any powers that may depend on emotional triggers. Telepathic Suggestion-The ability of implanting thoughts in an individual's mind; they can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love. Parker has used this power to get out of detention Fluent in French-''' the ability to speak fluently in the language of love which is French. '''Telekinetic-Beaming : - The hybrid ability to focus on one or more objects and physically call for it with telekinetic force and appear in dancing pink lights. Similar to the Whitelighter power of telekinetic-Orbing. Energy hearts- the ability to conjure energy balls but in the shape of a heart. 'Beaming-' this is the Cupid’s form of teleportation. Also known as hearting or fading, it is a power where the user is in pinkish/reddish lights and vanishes upwards. 'Holograms-' the ability to create holographic images. Parker uses this ability to plan battles. 'Immortality- '''the ability to live forever and not age or die. '''Self Healing-' ability to heal rapidly from any injury, the rate of recovery varies from person to person. 'Sensing-' the ability to locate and sense where people are. Parker uses this power to sense where his family and friends are, as he doesnt have any cupid charges.